


「雷古勒斯」晚安再见我们灭亡

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *极度崩坏OOC个人向*短*关键词可能是逃离抑郁吧*大量一粒沙中译歌词plus雷斯魔的苍穹
Relationships: 雷古勒斯 布莱克
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 1





	「雷古勒斯」晚安再见我们灭亡

似乎将一切归结于年少冲动且愚蠢是最优的选择，迷恋虚无崇高的偶像，伴着哈默林捕鼠人的牧笛，绕着金牛犊疯狂起舞。

事实上是这样吗？

雷古勒斯会说那也许是一切的起源，但绝非故事的所有。

应该相信什么？什么才是正确的？

相信你的家族，相信你的血统，相信你离经叛道的兄弟还是相信你所相信的一切都是荒谬绝顶。

谦卑恭顺拒人千里或受人瞩目，是他也都不是他。

雷古勒斯把玩着金吊坠盒，一抹嘲讽安静地滑过年轻的脸庞。

他的手绝对是冰冷的，即使是在把弄了火以后。

拉上厚重的窗帷，切断所有跃跃欲试的阳光，切断所有生路。

马上就要结束了，结束这混乱短暂的一生，以一种意想不到英雄的姿态，沉重的枷锁都将消失在幽深冰冷的湖底。

逃跑或者你想说的是逃生？

可是他为什么要这么做呢，若是结束的那一刻并非痛不欲生，应该心怀感激才对。

用凌乱不堪的灵魂换到一瞬的快乐，交出全部的生命换取能感受到刺骨寒风的知觉。

离开这个混乱荒诞的世界，是他最奢求实现的愿望。

带走无法说出口的耻辱，崩塌建立在错误之上的信仰，洗去承受的全部痛苦。

毁灭之轮越转越快，但世界终将会回到正轨。

他绝不会再交出他的自由，关于立场或是关于死亡。

多么聪慧多么伟大多么完美，多么孤独。

无以计数的苍白的手抓住了他，雷古勒斯终于感受到了寒冷，以及永恒的陪伴。

再也不会独自一人面对无限的黑暗，无需再做选择，也无需思考，或许有一天残存的肉体也将在仁慈的火焰中获得消亡。

还有什么能比这个结局更完美？

好了，克利切，现在我命令你回家。

黑魔王，晚安，再见。我们灭亡。

END

*关键词可能是逃离抑郁吧（？）

*他太复杂了没法写

*我真是越来越敷衍了


End file.
